The present invention relates to a business process operation method, a business process operation system, and programs, which execute a business process for achieving various kinds of services by a computer.
In recent years, the business environment is rapidly and substantially changing due to escalation of market competition in various fields, and progress of business merger and restructuring of business operations. As a result, an information system at a company has been renewed frequently. Therefore, the information system is required to be reconstructed easily in a short time.
For the requirements described above, a service oriented architecture is getting a lot of attention, in which existing services are reused to a maximum extent and a new service is developed as needed to develop another new service in a short time at low cost by combining the existing services and the new service.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-16274 (equivalent of US2005/0038911A1), an example in which a format conversion of an adapter is skipped is disclosed. According to the example, even if a message format, which is transmitted and received between two services through the adapter, is different from a standard message format defined in the adapter, a format conversion to the standard message format of the adapters is skipped when the message format between the two services is identical. A response performance to a client can be improved by skipping the format conversion.